Onica
Onica is a recurring character in The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance. She is a member of the Sifa Clan and voiced by Natalie Dormer. The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance Onica was a member of the Sifa Clan who was apprenticed by the Elder, Cadia. In the novels, it is said she has a secret romantic relationship with Princess Tavra, who knew that her mother would never approve of her relationship with a Sifan. One day, Onica and Cadia are visited by Princess Brea and the Librarian of the Vapra Clan, where Onica approaches them and informs the princess that Cadia has been expecting her. He sends the Librarian away and begins to answer Brea's question of a mysterious symbol. However, Onica knows what the symbol means but is silenced by Cadia, who tells her to give him powdered nulroot. Onica protests but does as she is told and watches as Cadia attempts to drug Brea with Nulroot so she can forget she ever saw the symbol. Later, when Brea reveals the switch, Onica watches as Cadia attacks Brea and begins to assault her, threatening her to forget. However, Onica takes a nearby jug and knocks Cadia out after Brea yells for him to let go. Onica tells Brea that she knows what her symbol means, and says it doesn't just resemble the end like Cadia says but rather, it resembles a new beginning as well. Knowing she needs a unamoth to lead Brea to the answers she seeks, Onica instructs Brea to retrieve the brightest jewel in her mother's chambers but warns Brea she has until tomorrow night, which is when Onica will be gone. When Cadia wakes up, he has no recollection of what happened or his identity. The next night, Brea reveals the jewel she stole from her mother's chambers and gives it to Onica, expecting it to be payment. However, Onica makes it clear that the jewel is a unamoth chrysalis. She sings to it, causing the Unamoth to awaken and lead Brea to the answers she sought. Onica then wished the princess luck as she flew after the unamoth. Later, after hearing Rian's call for help, Onica followed Ethri to Stone in the Wood and came to the other Gelflings aid, as did the rest of the Gelfling Clans. Relationships Family * Cadia - Foster Father Allies * Gelfling Resistance ** Sifa Clan *** Ethri - Leader ** Stonewood Clan *** Rian ** Vapra Clan *** Brea *** Seladon - All-Maudra *** Tavra (deceased) - Lover ** Grottan Clan *** Deet *** Lath'N *** Argot ** Drenchen Clan *** Maudra Laesid *** Gurjin *** Naia ** Spriton Clan *** Maudra Mera *** Kylan ** Dousan Clan *** Maudra Seethi ** Arathim Enemies * Skeksis ** SkekLach ** SkekSil ** SkekSo ** SkekZok ** SkekOk Gallery Onica.png age-of-resistance1x02_1159.jpg|Onica's introduction in the second episode of season one age-of-resistance1x03_2636.jpg age-of-resistance1x03_2601.jpg Sifa Clan.png|Onica with the rest of the Sifan clan during the Second battle of Stone-in-the-wood Category:Gelflings Category:Characters Category:The Dark Crystal characters Category:Heroines Category:Healers Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Live-action characters Category:The Jim Henson Company characters Category:Characters introduced in 2019 Category:Aliens Category:Humanoids